Lady of the Traitor's Heart
by Wonderbat Erin
Summary: If Nasuada was born as a lady of Feinster, how did she become the leader of the Varden, and how did she come to love Murtagh?
1. Meeting a Dream

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Absolutely NUH-thing. Except for the OCs.**

Murtagh strolled down the path and leaned over to pick a rose. He smiled half-heartedly, remembering that he was scheduled to meet all the lords and ladies of the Empire that afternoon, a boring and uneventful business. Little did he know how the meeting would change his life.

"Ah, there you are, Murtagh,"came Galbatorix's smooth, snake-like voice. "We were waiting for you!"Murtagh shuddered and took his place next to the black king, eyes cast down."Now, Lady Nasuada, as I was saying, you haven't paid your taxes. Would you care to explain why this..._lapse_ in your memory has occurred?"the king's voice was smooth, but Murtagh could recognise a strain of anger beneath. Pitying it's recipient, he glanced up at her. She had ebony-black skin, dark eyes and long, lush hair that cascaded all around her in a tumbling waterfall. She paid no attention to him and instead faced the king, her lips tugging upwards into a lazy smile.

"Sir, the Varden have been attacking Feinster and we have been forced to fight them on our own, _without_ the much needed help from the royal army, thus expending the crops and other things we would sell to pay the taxes. That... Is why we have failed to pay the yearly taxes, _sir_," she said in a sly tone. Her voice reminded Murtagh of a forest, with its soft rustlings that concealed the danger hidden inside.

Galbatorix's face hardened."Are you implying that this is my fault that you did not pay your due to me for keeping the peace?"There was an audible intake of breath from the counts and countesses sitting around the king.

Lady Nasuada seemed amused, if morbidly so."No, my lord, I was simply explaining why we did not contribute to the cache of treasure you obtain from us."

Murtagh's face retained its blank facade, but inside he was really full of admiration. _She's put Galbatorix in a dangerous position. If he answers wrongly, he could risk alienating our supporters, _he thought.

Only then did the governor of Feinster turn her amber eyes to meet his blue-gray ones. Something flashed across them, but was gone so fast he doubted that he had seen it at all.

Nasuada heaved a sigh of relief as the seething monarch chose to keep silent and turn to Lord Risthart of Teirm. She knew that she had been playing with fire when she had teased him, but she could not afford to pay the taxes, not when it would endanger her subjects. They had served her well, and she would not betray them.

Her eyes, for some reason, kept returning to the dark-haired man sitting next to Galbatorix. _The Red Rider..._ She had heard of him, and had expected him to be a hard, cruel man who had amassed a veritable collection of scars. She had not expected him to be handsome and yet, with all his charms, look so sad.

_I would if I had to serve the black king as well,_ She decided.

Startled from her thoughts by Galbatorix announcing that the meeting was over, Nasuada sighed again. She would have to scrounge up some money to pay the taxes the next time they met, or blood would be spilled, she knew. Gathering up the skirts of her crimson-red dress, she stepped daintily out of the chamber, hot and stuffy with the stench of men's bodies. Her handmaid, Farica, and her guards, the Nighthawks, stepped out of the shadows and escorted her into the courtyard.

"Finally!"Nasuada gasped. Out of the web of politics, she could finally relax. Her maid and guards gave her some privacy and stood away at the side, watching for danger. She sat on the edge of a fountain and closed her eyes.

She started as a hand on her side pulled her away from her reverie. She looked up to see the Red Rider.

**Sorry! It's almost a page, but it's hard to find inspiration for this chapter because I already said what I wanted to say, and because I wanted to end this chapter with this cliffhanger. Review and I'll update sooner! I'm not asking for much, just five or six reviews before I update. This is my first real chaptered story, so I may be a little inexperienced.**


	2. The Mission in Feinster

**Hey! I'm so disappointed with the number of reviews... But I just had to post this chapter! It's just as exciting for me as it probably is for you! The spells may be lame, but I did my best... XP**

He smiled at her and sat down. Just like that, without any invitation."Did you find the meeting informative?"he said nonchalantly.

Nasuada hesitated. _This could well be a ploy to gain my trust so I will blurt out something I shouldn't and get thrown in jail,_ she decided. _I'd better guard my tongue._

"Oh, it was fine,"she said cautiously.

He raised an eyebrow."You plainly have trouble with money,"he stated calmly."Is the cause really that the Varden are causing trouble?"

Nasuada gritted her teeth."_Yes_,"she said, pronouncing the syllable carefully.

Murtagh grinned and abruptly changed the subject."Which of these flowers is your favourite?"he asked her.

She responded immediately, grateful that she was now out of dangerous territory."That."She pointed at a silvery-yellow bloom five feet away. It had unfurling petals and a striking, icy blue centre.

He pointed a finger at it and murmured,"Huildr du fëon unin bjart garjzla,". The flower extracted itself from the ground, roots and all, and entered a clear sphere of faint purple light. It's petals shone and glowed with magic. The circle of light floated towards Nasuada and landed on her palm. She lifted it and gazed at the blooming petals.

"Thank you..."she whispered, to the air. The Red Rider had disappeared.

Galbatorix seethed and writhed in his bedchambers. How dare she oppose him? How dare she refuse, point-blank, to pay what was rightfully his? She had even made it seem, so harmlessly, that it was all his fault. _I don't believe her when she says the Varden are causing all that trouble. They have been quiet, those traitors. They are not fools, though- Why would they strike? They have not the forces to threaten us, _he thought with a hint of suspicion. Suddenly, he sat up pin-straight, as an idea occurred to him. _Murtagh. He will go and find what is going on._

The king closed his eyes in concentration, his mind sending tendrils snaking out over the castle, seeking Murtagh's well-protected conciousness. He rammed into its walls, shattering the images, and forced his way into the Rider's mind, making it as painful as possible for Murtagh, and through him, Thorn.

_Murtagh. Meet me in the east garden. _The king lingered for a moment, savouring his servant's pain, then severed the contact between them.

_I wonder what that mad king wants me to do... _complained Murtagh to Thorn, rubbing the his aching forehead.

_I don't know, but I think you'd better be on your guard. The king is sly and cunning- He would only call you so abruptly if he had an important mission, of great secrecy, for you_, replied Thorn.

Later, at the east garden, Murtagh sat opposite the black king, keeping his eyes cast downwards."You called, _sir_?"he asked, making the last word sound as offensive as he felt the king was.

"Yes,"said Galbatorix, leaning across the stone table."I have a mission for you. Go to Feinster and disguise yourself as the spy I will send to meet you. He is one of Nasuada's advisors, and you can get close enough to find out if the Varden are indeed attacking it so often that they have to expend all their resources to fight those vile rebels."Words said, he swept off, robes billowing around him.

"Barzûl,"Murtagh muttered."Ah well, I suppose I have to go... Skölir edtha unin sundavar."

Clambering onto Thorn, he repeated the spell on his dragon, drawing energy from the Eldunari of the dragons that Galbatorix had given to him, then Thorn took off, soaring high above the black citadel of Urû'baen. They travelled far with no trouble, then finally alighted near the looming walls of Feinster, heavily armed with ballistae for shooting javelins. Thorn slid into a cave to hide.

_Don't be gone for long,_ he fretted. _I don't like it when we're apart. I wish I could come with you._

_Worry not,_ replied Murtagh, looking just as anxious as his dragon.

He met the high-ranking spy, whose place he was to take, and changed his appearance to that of the old, gray-haired spellcaster with limp arms and a moustache that was so broad, it covered one third of his face.

Then, he snuck out of the cave and under cover of the breezy mist that surrounded the fortifications of Feinster, entered the city as one of Lady Nasuada's advisors. His name was to be Ralmër, and his age was fifty.

Slowly, he strutted into the castle gate and greeted the guards calmly, and they let him pass with grunts of recognition. Finally, he was ready to begin his mission.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Glossary:<em>**

**_Huildr du fëon unin bjart garjzla: Hold the flower in bright light _**

**_Skölir edtha unin sundavar: Shield me in shadows_**

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me how it was! Hey! I'll update soon if I get enough reviews!<strong>


	3. Purchasing Stock

**Yes! I have reached my target of reviews! Okay, I'll stop with the "review ransom", but if you read, please review! Some people don't...**

Murtagh strode through the well-fortified castle of Lady Nasuada's home, and headed for the council meeting the real Ralmër had told him he was to attend in his stead. It was a meeting to study the city's finances and sources of its funds, the man had told him.

Reaching the council room, he took his place to the left of the black-skinned lady, who glanced at him, expression unreadable, and looked at the rest of the council members. There was a tall, muscular man with a goatee and small moustache, sitting directly to Murtagh's left- His name was Alrick, the representative of the people. A beautiful woman with curly black hair and twinkling gold eyes to the right of Nasuada. She was Meraya, another of the lady's advisors, who was coincidentally also the Lady Nasuada's best spellcaster. To Meraya's right, there sat a blonde man, who looked older than fifty, and was called Taurith. He was Nasuada's battle advisor. There were many other people of note, but those three were the only ones Ralmër had mentioned as they were apparently the most important, and so Murtagh did not recognise them.

The meeting started when Lady Nasuada cleared her throat and said in a pleasant voice,"Good evening, everyone. I've called you here, as you probably know, to discuss the finances and expenses of Feinster. As you know, we recently purchased more ballistae, javelins and such as weapons against the Varden's attacks. Alrick, what have the people to say about this?"

The brawny man stood up and cleared his throat importantly."Well, my lady,"he said in a surprisingly well-polished voice,"Everyone commends your wisdom in making these purchases, but some are dissatisfied."

"In what way?"Nasuada arched a slim, plucked eyebrow, and continued,"I would be delighted to hear their suggestions."

Alrick bared his teeth in a crude imitation of a smile, and replied,"Arrows are few in these times, and a lot of us, I included, think that the money would have been better spent producing those."

Nasuada nodded her head thoughtfully."Yes, that is a good suggestion. I have some money remaining from our previous transactions, and I will see if I can get enough arrows produced. Will that... Satisfy you and the people, Alrick?"

He inclined his head."That will be satisfactory, My Lady,"and with that, he took his seat.

Taurith suddenly stood."My Lady,"he said in a smooth, low baritone."I do not think that that path would be wise."

"Oh?"

"Since you have revealed that we have a little more money to put into production of weapons, I think that..."

Murtagh stifled a yawn as the debate continued, with random people standing up to make their opinions heard. A few times, Nasuada called on him to give a suggestion, at which he gave non-committal answers that seemed to displease the woman. Finally, after a lot of thought, Lady Nasuada chose to increase the production of catapults instead, much to the displeasure of Alrick, who scowled and seemed as if he was about to protest, but the lady held up a hand."No, Alrick. I have made a decision I believe will benefit all of the citizens of Feinster. It may not seem wise now, but in time, you will see."

She straightened and turned to Murtagh, then said in a sharp tone,"Ralmër, I wish to see you in my office immediately."So saying, she left the room and went outside.

"What is she on about now?"Murtagh groaned inside. Secretly, he was impressed with how Nasuada had effectively brought the argument to an end. Her decision was beneficial for her city, and was phrased in such a way that no one could argue with it without lying or appearing foolish.

He got a few tips from the servants on where the lady's office was, then went there as fast as he could.

**Okay. I know this was a little tedious, but it was to emphasise a very important point that will make a big difference later in the story- Nasuada really is a very good speaker. That was shown earlier on in my story, I think, but I just want to confirm it. Sorry! I will give a better and more interesting chapter next... **

**Okay.**

**See that blue button there?**

**The one saying,"Review this Chapter"?**

**Yes! Right there! **

**Now, please click it and say what you thought of this. Thank you!**


	4. Dreams of the Past

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and nothing owns me.**

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait for Chapter 4, but I was celebrating Chinese New Year. (Heh heh. Bet you didn't know I was Chinese, huh? Unless you went to my profile and saw what country I live in... No, it's not China.) To make up for it, I'm writing a good, long chapter! Thanks for reviewing, uh, reviewers!**

Murtagh saw the oak door and lifted his fist to knock. Suddenly, he froze as he recognised the clear voice of Lady Nasuada and the merry one of Meraya. The cheerfulness in the latter's one had disappeared, leaving behind raw worry and anxiety.

'The Varden are requesting more gold, Meraya, and I don't know what to do!"cried Nasuada softly.

"Patience, my lady. I know that you will find a solution to your dilemma- You always do,"soothed Meraya.

The Varden! thought Murtagh with shock. She was collaborating with the Varden! Galbatorix did not make them swear not to help those rebels- He only made them swear not to disrupt his plans and to carry them out without fail, he recalled. Suddenly, as he leaned inwards to hear more, he slipped and accidentally knocked the door, making a soft but audible thud.

The voices inside stopped abruptly. Deciding that the only way he could disguise his slip was by acting as if nothing had happened, he struck the door lightly again, making the same dull sound as before, so as to make it seem as if he had only been knocking the door.

"Come in,"came Nasuada's smooth tone, which had regained its command and gave no sign that she had broken down.

"It is I, My Lady,"Murtagh said expressionlessly, as he opened the door and noticed, to his surprise, that Meraya was not present.

She must have left via another door, he finally thought, then dismissed it from his mind.

"You called for me, My Lady?"he queried.

"Yes, Ralmër. It was nothing- I simply wished to know if you felt unwell. You were acting strangely at our meeting, and I was wondering if you were sick,"she replied simply.

"My Lady, I am fine,"he replied."There is no need for you to worry about me. I was just... worried about my family. My little boy is sick with the fever, as you know, so I was distracted,"he assured her, remembering the things the real spy had told him.

Nasuada's façade remained blank, betraying nothing."Very well, you may go. I hope that your son recovers. Do not allow it to distract you again,"she said, dismissing him with a dainty flick of her hand, then paused. A frown covered her face, then she smoothed out her facial features again."Oh... and_, __Ralmër, _return here, uh, tonight. I want to ask you something,"she added.

Murtagh did not miss how she accentuated his name, and he wondered at it.

* * *

><p>That night, he returned to the office, unaware of what was about to happen. First, he opened the door, and had a brief glimpse of Nasuada staring at him with wide eyes, then something hit him in his back, and he blacked out. His last thought was, Why didn't my wards prevent the attack from hitting me?<p>

* * *

><p>Meraya muttered a few words in the strange, twisting Ancient Language that all magicians used to cast spells, and the unconscious figure of her co-advisor began shimmering. The moustache melted away- The figure elongated, and the hair darkened, and then the figure fell to the floor. It was Murtagh Morzansson, the Red Rider!<p>

She shuddered, then clutched at a nearby chair to steady herself. Nasuada was rendered speechless! She let her almond eyes travel over the man's dark hair, his soft, pale skin, and the already slightly angled features he bore. Finally, she tore her eyes away from him and picked up a jug of water, with the drug to dull his power mixed within it. She poured it into Murtagh's mouth, since Meraya seemed too tired to do so. She then massaged his throat to get him to swallow it, then called in two of her most trusted guards to carry him into the dungeon.

"One thing I don't understand..."Nasuada said slowly."Why didn't his wards deflect the attack? I only just thought of it, but..."

Meraya laughed, a harsh sound emanating from her pretty throat."It was a chance I had to take, Lady. I had hoped that there would be a flaw in his wards that would enable the spell to pass. Anyway, I doubted that he would have cast a ward to prevent a spell that would knock him unconscious."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>That night, as Nasuada lay in her bed, she pondered the events of the day, then, slowly but surely, sank into a fitful sleep.<p>

_She was in her father's garden."Papa, where are we going?"asked the seven-year-old Nasuada. Her father smiled, displaying his beautiful white teeth, and replied,"We are going to Morzan's second castle to meet Galbatorix and Morzan. I have... certain matters to discuss with them."_

_"Oh, Papa, Papa, will there be anyone for me to play with?"she questioned, her solemn brown eyes widening._

_"I doubt it."_

_Nasuada yawned. Her father was speaking with those whom she thought were his friends, of what she knew not. Slipping off the velvety chair, she snuck out of the stifling room. She wandered in and out of the corridors, keeping track of how she could rejoin Ajihad by tracing her fingernail across the wall, making a faint but still visible line. Suddenly, a click from the other side of a large door startled her, and she drew back._

_Why, it was only a boy no older than she! He had a shock of black hair that grew long and messy, but his eyes- His eyes made her shiver. They were as blue as the sea, and yet- They were just as gray as an autumn storm. _

_"Who are you?"he asked, tilting his head._

_She tossed back hers, and replied as imperiously as she could,"I am Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad."_

_He laughed, a brittle, tense sound."And I am-"_

_"Nasuada!"came her father's anxious voice._

_Suddenly, a man Ajihad had called Morzan pushed the frightened-looking boy back into the room and tapped the door. Nasuada heard a click. _

_"Your daughter is too nosy for her own good!"snarled Morzan, his gaze on her. Nasuada took a step back, afraid._

_"Now, now, Morzan, I'm sure she didn't mean to peek,"Galbatorix, the black king, said in an amused tone._

_"That... That was the maid's child. I keep him locked up to punish her for disobeying my orders,"snapped Morzan, at Ajihad._

_"Of course,"Nasuada's father said courteously._

_Another memory. Another day. _

_"My Lord! We found this man trying to sneak into Feinster!"said Isvel, one of Ajihad's guards, shaking a seventeen-year-old gruffly. The boy had long black hair, and bluish-gray eyes._

_Ajihad frowned."Alright, Isvel. Now, young man, what is your na-"_

_"Father! I have-"the seventeen-year-old Nasuada burst in on the group, then stopped abruptly, eyes riveted on the boy's face._

_"You!"she exclaimed._

_His eyes widened."I saw you before!"_

_Then a contingent of her father's guards swept her away, and she saw no more._

_Ajihad stood in front of her, black eyes somber and sad."Nasuada, my child,"he said softly._

_She remembered this well. It was the last conversation she had had with her father, before he went out with his army to fight the Urgals. Yes, she remembered her tears, as she beheld her father, lying in a circle of dead Urgals, with a great slash across his gleaming breastplate. She remembered seizing her sword and slaying the Urgals who bore down on her father, wishing to destroy his body, resplendent even in death._

_But something was different. She could feel it in the air._

_Then-_

_"Nasuada. Listen to me. Follow your heart,"whispered he urgently._

_Follow your heart._

_Darkness. _

_Darkness!_

_She cried out for her father, but he had faded._

_Gone._

**If I had to describe my writing in one word, it would be "dark". Or maybe "wistful". See, that's the thing- I can't write anything even remotely funny. So please don't expect humour from me. :D**

**Anyway, I'm digressing. Sorry. Read and Review! And tell me what word you would use to describe my writing! Thank you!**


	5. The Mind of a Traitor

**Disclaimer: Look, if the Inheritance Cycle were really mine, I wouldn't be publishing my stories here, right?**

**Argh! I hate all the Murtagh/OC stories going around, and the (somehow fewer in quantity) Nasuada/OC stories too! They were made for each other!**

**For people who hate how Inheritance ended, I only have this to say: Christopher Paolini created **Alagaësia, and he deserves some credit.****

**Anyway, I digress. (again.) One word to describe my writing?**

**By the way, I made up all the names of the characters not in the Inheritance Cycle (OCs).**

Nasuada jumped out of her bed and buried her head in her hands. She did not even realise that she was crying till she felt the orbs leak into her mouth, filling it with a salty tang.

_Father... _she thought, muffling her sobs in her hands.

* * *

><p>Nasuada walked slowly down to the jail cell in which Murtagh was kept, accompanied by numerous guards. She carefully unlocked the door and stalked inside.<p>

Murtagh was lying on the bed she had provided him with. He looked up and a mirthless smile curved his lips."Lady Nasuada,"he said, in a mocking voice.

Her expression remained impassive. The drug she had given him did not dull his wits, only suppressed his power.

"Why did you come here?"she asked him.

"Galbatorix sent me,"he replied.

"For...?"

He laughed coldly."Why should I tell you, Lady?"

Nasuada scowled."Then we will have to break your mind."

Murtagh laughed again."Why don't you try? You'll never be able to do it."

"Fine,"she snapped."I will try."

She marched out of the jail cell and slammed the door hard.

* * *

><p>"Alyss, I have something to tell you,"said Nasuada to the lady in the mirror. She was the leader of the Varden, with tired brown eyes and stringy white hair, bleached white from age.<p>

Alyss frowned."What is it?"

"We captured the Red Rider,"replied Nasuada.

Alyss' jaw dropped open."That is impossible!"

"Well, be that as it may, we did do it."

"How?"

"He came here disguised as one of my advisors and we were able to bypass his wards."

Alyss' gaze sharpened."And your point is...?"

Nasuada sighed."He has refused to give us any information on Galbatorix, so I would like you to send your Rider-What is his name? Ah yes, Eragon-to break his mind."

Her companion frowned."He is not under my command, Nasuada-I cannot order him about. However, I will ask him, and see what he thinks of it."

"Ask now, please. I don't know how long we can hold him."

"Alright."Alyss got up and walked out of view. Nasuada fidgeted as she waited for the old woman to return. Finally, Alyss sat down in the chair and murmured,"He has agreed to go to your city to examine the Red Rider's mind, but you will have to wait."

"Of course,"Nasuada said courteously.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the dragon Saphira landed on the plains near Feinster and the Rider Eragon entered Nasuada's castle. He strode into her office and gave her a sweeping bow.<p>

"My Lady. Where is Murtagh?"he asked.

"Follow me,"she said simply, and motioned to her guards to accompany her and Eragon down to the dungeons. When they reached the iron door concealing Murtagh, she produced the key and fit it in the lock, then turned it cautiously. They entered, and Murtagh looked up. He squinted at the sudden rush of bright light, but quickly got used to it.

"Well, brother, you finally came to see me,"said the Red Rider with a sneer.

Eragon blanched."You are no brother of mine!"

"You cannot deny it, O Rider-I assume that Lady Nasuada does not yet know who your father is?"

Nasuada looked at Eragon with shock and revulsion. He grimaced and drew her aside.

"I cannot change who my parents are, Lady Nasuada. You must believe that."

She nodded, and concealed her surprise behind a blank expression. Eragon turned back to Murtagh and said calmly,"Lady Nasuada invited me here to try and breach your mind. That... is the reason why I have deigned to visit you, _traitor_."

Murtagh's face remained impressively blank."Just you try. You couldn't break my mind before, little brother, and you won't be able to do it now."

Eragon smiled coldly, and closed his eyes. He went rigid, as did the Red Rider, and beads of sweat began to form on both of their foreheads. The battle raged on and on long into the morning, for even without his Eldunari, Murtagh's mind was still an iron-bound fortress.

Finally, Murtagh uttered an anguished cry as Eragon breached his defences. Nasuada noticed that both men were panting hard, as if both had run a hundred leagues.

Eragon turned to Nasuada and muttered,"I entered his mind, and I learnt... things."

"What kind of things?"she asked curiously.

**Keep in mind, Nasuada doesn't know about the Eldunari, so that one was a remark from Eragon's point of view.**

**Okay, if that sounded a bit impractical or rushed, tell me. In a review. Thanks!**


End file.
